In a refrigerator it is common practice to control the air flow into the freezer and fresh food compartment by the placement of a diffuser over an opening in the fresh food compartment. Air flow in the refrigerator typically includes a first air flow path through the freezer compartment and over and evaporator that chills the air. A second air flow path moves through the fresh food compartment and over the evaporator. Air flow through the second air flow path is usually restricted by a diffuser placed across an opening into the fresh food compartment. The diffuser provides resistance to the second air flow path which results in a greater amount of the chilled air passing over the evaporator being directed into the freezer compartment.
There are presently many forms of diffuser assemblies in existence including a diffuser that operates on a principle of rotating a dial across the opening of the refrigerator liner wall to control be air flow resistance out of the opening. The problem with this dial type diffuser is that it is difficult to maintain a tension force on a user control knob to prevent a dial from shifting or rotating on its own. There is a need for a diffuser assembly for use in a refrigerator that maintains the diffuser dial under tension so that it does not rotate relative to the refrigerator opening during operation and is still able to be rotated by a user. In particular there is a need for a dial type diffuser where the tension on the dial is maintained within the diffuser housing without placing undue continued stresses on the liner wall of the refrigerator to which the diffuser assembly is mounted.